Remote controls are commonly used with a number of household appliances. For example, remote controls are commonly used with televisions, video cassette recorders, stereo equipment, and the like. A typical remote control is designed to operate only with one component. One remote control device is required for operation of a television while another remote control device is required for operation of a video cassette recorder. In some cases, a manufacturer that makes multiple appliances, such as televisions and video cassette recorders, may provide a single remote control device capable of operating several appliances.
Also known in the art is the "universal" remote control. The universal remote control may be programmed to operate appliances of one or more manufacturers. Thus, a universal remote control may be used to operate a television manufactured by a first company and a video cassette recorder manufactured by a second company. The universal remote control must transmit data according to the different fixed formats of each manufacturer to successfully control the different appliances. The universal remote control transmits data in a first fixed format for operation with the fixed format of the receiver, and transmits data in a second fixed format for operation of the video cassette recorder manufactured by a second company. There are a variety of different techniques used to determine the proper data format for operation with various appliances manufactured by different companies. These are well known in the art.
One disadvantage of universal remote controls is their inability to adapt to the format of new appliances and the inability of the user to define the functions controlled through remote programming capability. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a system and method for universal operation of remote controls and user control of the functions performed using remote programming. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be illustrated by the following description and accompanying Figures.